with roses, there are always thorns
by TempestxTwilight
Summary: kate and Humphrey have finally came home but what happens next is truly horrifying. OC's included.
1. chapter 1

it was already passed midnight when Humphrey and Kate returned from Idaho, only to be greeted by the sight of the Eastern and Western wolves about to go to war

"where the hell were you?" tony snarled.

"don't you dare talk to her like that!" Humphrey growled.

"oh yeah, what are you gonna do mutt?" Tony growled back."

"don't worry Humphrey." kate said trying to calm him down.

"look tony, she's here alright, we don't have to fight." Kate said trying to calm down Humphrey

"that isn't why we're here." tony said walking towards Winston.

"then, why are you here?" Winston asked suspiciously.

"TAKE THE VALLEY!" tony yelled.

Kate pounced on tony knocking him off the mountain.

"you will pay for that!" one of the Western wolves growled at kate.

"Kate watch out!" Humphrey said as he jumped in front of Kate, blocking her from getting attacked.

"you stupid omega" Garth said before slicing Humphrey's stomach open.

" **HUMPHREY**!" Kate yelled in fear that Humphrey might not make it.

Kate sliced garth's eye out, a puddle of blood spewing from his eye.

" **AHHHHH**!" Garth screamed in extreme pain.

kate pounced on garth, knocking him to the ground, unable to get up.

" **DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH ME OR MY FAMILY!** " kate snarled.

"then I guess you will have to kill me." garth responded.

kate was about to wrap her jaws around garth's neck when she was mysteriously knocked down by a random wolf.

the random wolf started attack Garth by wrapping his Jaws around garth's neck.

"are you ok kate?" damon came up running towards kate.

"I'm fine, just check on Humphrey." kate struggling to get up.

hutch ran up to kate, helping her to her paws.

"are you alright Kate?" hutch asked concerned.

"yeah... I'm...fine" Kate said before she blacked out not noticing the cut across her stomach gushing blood.

she layed there next to the bodies of her allies and enemies covered in blood.

the next morning, Kate woke up in the alpha den.

"uhhh what happened?" kate groaned.

"what can you remember?" hutch asked.

"all I can remember is we were fighting our rival and I blacked out.

Kate suddenly remembered Humphrey laying on the ground.

"where's Humphrey?" kate asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you?" hutch said in response.

"oh no." Kate cried as soon as she connected all the puzzle pieces.

hutch started to tear up from the sight of Kate crying.

"I'm gonna take a walk, wanna join?" Kate offered while walking outside the den.

hutch happily agreed and followed her.

"what are you gonna do now?" hutch asked trying to start conversation.

"hutch please, I don't want to think about it right now." Kate responded.

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE RANDOM** **WOLF** "where were you ares?" his sister asked.

"I was hunting for our dinner when I was in a war, that's when I killed the wolf who murdered our parents. that's what happened Angie." Ares responded.

 **FLASHBACK**

"wake up babies, we're going for a stroll." their mother said trying to wake them up.

"ok mommy." ares said getting up.

Angie was still asleep when Ares shook her awake.

"come on guys, we don't want to be late." Ares' father said getting their attention.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

this forest sure is beautiful. have we been here before?" ares asked.

"no, this is Western territory, don't worry, we're friends with them." his mother replied.

just then, a strange wolf popped out of nowhere and jumped ares' mother.

then, another wolf attacked his father

"what's wrong? scared of death?" the predator said their dad right before he clawed her eyes out.

their father was able to knock down the other attacked.

" **KIDS** , **GO NOW**!" he yelled right before he knocked down the other wolf.

both siblings ran away, far enough to where they couldn't be caught.

something changed in ares that day.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**


	2. nice to see you again

"hello there beautiful. how are you?" kate heard as she opened her eyes to see an outline of a medium size Wolf that sounded much like humphrey.

"Humphrey, is that you?" Kate asked surprise.

just then, a grey wolf with a white underbelly came out of the shadows.

"the one and only." he said with a gorgeous but toothy smile.

"oh Humphrey, I've missed you so much." Kate said as she nuzzled Humphrey.

"kate, there is something I need to do." Humphrey said as he immediately got serious.

"what is it?" Kate asked in confused

"it's hard to say this but... I need you to forget about me." humphrey said as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"w-why?" kate asked as she also began to cry.

"there is someone out there who loves you more than I do." Humphrey responded.

"what? who?"

"I wish I knew but that is for you to figure out."

Humphrey then disappears into the darkness.

" **HUMPHREY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! HUMPHREY PLEASE!** " kate begged.

she went on like that for ten minutes.

she then began to hear an echoed voice that sounded like Humphrey's.

"don't worry by, I love you too, that's why I had to leave, so someone can love you more than I do." the voice said before it went away. it was as if Humphrey were crying.

she began to hear another echoed voice who wasn't humphrey. it sounded more feminine.

"kate wake up!" the voice said.

kate woke up with a jolt. after a few seconds, Kate realized that the feminine voice was Lilly.

"you were talking in your sleep. something about Humphrey leaving you." lilly said in a calm voice. "now hurry up, we have to be there in time for the funeral." lilly said dragging her sister unto her feet.

kate started to walk sluggishly. "I hate my life." kate complained as she started to comb her sister's fur.

"ouch, not so hard Kate!" lilly squealed as her sister was harshly combing her fur.

"sorry Lilly, it's just...these pass few days have been terrible." Kate said as she finished combing her sister's fur.

"it's ok Kate, it'll get better." lilly said trying to comfort her sister. "are you sure lilly?" Kate asked.

"yes I'm sure." lilly replied.

 **AT THE FUNERAL**

Winston climbed on a rock so he could say his big speech.

"alright, everyone calm." Winston said trying to get everyone's attention.

"Humphrey was a smart guy, he was loveable, funny, creative. no wonder my daughter fell in love with him. he was always the first to stop alphas from fighting. he always looked for the good in people." Winston Said more but kate wasn't able to hear him because she was lost in her own thoughts.

" _I really miss you Humphrey_." kate thought to herself Winston called her up to say a few words.

"I don't really have much to say about I will say this, Humphrey was a nice guy. I felt bad that him and I couldn't be together and it's all because of that stupid pack law." Kate said as she stepped off the rock.

soon, everyone was cheering that someone finally stepped out against the rule that says alphas and omegas can't be together.

"may I walk you home my dear?" hutch asked walking right next to kate.

"yes hutch you can. I need someone to talk to." kate said hanging her head low.

"ya know Kate, there are guys out there who can give you want." hutch said trying to cheer her up.

"hutch, I don't want a guy who can give me something materialistic. I don't want someone who loves me for my body. I want someone who loves me for me." kate replied.

" _your looking at him_." hutch thought to himself.

"kate, there is something I need to ask you." hutch said.

"what is it?" kate asked.

"well, there's this girl, I try to give her hints that I am in love with her." hutch responded.

"what type of hints?" Kate asked.

"well, I like to take her on long walks, ya know, show her around the forest." hutch responded.

"well, tell her how you feel but don't do it right away, wait for the perfect time like for example, the moonlight howl. that's a great place to tell them.

"when is the next moonlight howl?" hutch asked.

"next week." Kate replied.

"well... I guess I'll see you there." hutch as he patted kate on the back

"actually hutch, you won't." kate replied sadly.

"what? why?" hutch asked.

"I'm planning on taking my life." Kate said as she slowly began to walk.

"please kate, you can't leave me." hutch said with his eyes tearing up.

" **WHY?** " Kate yelled.

hutch ran off as soon as she yelled.

" **THAT'S RIGHT, YOU BETTER RUN!** " kate yelled as she slowly began to cry.

kate decided to look for a mountain that she could jump from and instantly end all of her pain.

about an hour later, she found a mountain with ninety degree slope and 150 degree drop.

she was about to jump when someone jumped on her and knocked her out.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"ughhh!" kate groaned as she woke up in pain.

"good morning sis." an echoed voice said.

as soon as her vision and hearing cleared, she noticed Lilly was right next to her. she also noticed some flowers next her and that she wasn't in her den.

"lilly, who's flowers are these and who's den are we in?

"those flowers are for you and we are in Hutch's den." lilly answered.

kate began to look for Hutch but couldn't see him anywhere.

"where's hutch?" kate asked.

"oh he went with our dad to meet tony and try to change the law." lilly responded.

"the law that says alphas and omegas can't be together?" kate said sitting up.

"you are correct." lilly replied. "now get some rest."

"I can't... I have to be there. I have to help just in case things go south!" Kate said trying to stand up.

"no don't, they have someone else to do that." lilly said trying to get to get Kate to sit back down.

"and who's that?" kate said eventually sitting down again.

"well... he goes by the name of ares. they also brung Damon" lilly said.

"is that the guy who knocked me out when we were fighting?" Kate asked in response.

"I believe so now don't worry, things are going to be fine.

 **WITH ARES AND** **THE OTHERS** "are you sure this will work Winston?" Damon asked in hopes that it will work.

"I'm pretty sure it will. if it doesn't work, we kill tony and get the hell out there." Winston replied.

"I like this guy!" ares whispered to Damon.

"he's not usually like this. I don't know if I should be scared or what." Damon whispered back.

ten minutes later, they arrived at Tony's den without being noticed.

"boo!" Winston said making tony jump slightly.

"what do you want?" Tony asked.

"we want to change pack law!" Winston growled.

"and what if I say no?" Tony said walking around his dentist.

ares jumped on tony making him dislocate his shoulder.

"if you don't, we'll kill you and change the law anyways. not to mention I love the taste of blood." ares threatened.

"fine fine but only because I want my pack to be happy." tony said giving into ares.

a few hours later, hutch arrived at his den.

"guys I have good news!" hutch said cheerfully.

"is the law changed?" kate asked.

"yes!" hutch replied.

"oh thank goodness." kate said laying back down.

"now I only have one more thing to do." hutch said hovering over Kate.

"and what is that?" she asked.

"kate, will you go to the moonlight howl with me?" hutch asked.

both Lilly and Kate were surprised to hear this.

"I... I don't know what to say." Kate said confuzzled.

"just say yes." hutch answered.

"see ya there big boy." kate said as she wrapped her arms around Hutch's neck.


	3. no one can ever replace you

" _well_ , _today is the day_ " hutch thought to himself as woke up.

he was startled when someone put their paw on his shoulder.

he turned around to see Lilly in front of him.

"lilly, what are you do-" was all he got out before Lilly's lips met his.

lilly then let go a half second later.

"I'm so sorry, I've just wanted to know what it felt like to kissed." lilly said as she stared at the ground.

they both heard a shreak.

they turned around to see Kate starting at them.

"why would you betray me like that?" Kate asked.

"kate, I'm sorry" Lilly replied.

Kate began to growl lowly.

"lilly, get out!" kate.

lilly whimpered as she walked out of the den.

"kate, how much of that did you see?" hutch asked.

"hutch, I thought you loved me." Kate said with tears running down her face.

"kate, you are the best thing to ever happen to me." hutch say trying to convince kate. It was nothing but a failed attempt.

"you must be thinking about Lilly. The only wolf who could ever love me was Humphrey and I don't think he loved me." kate said not believing hutch.

"don't you dare bring say that, he risked his life for you, and I would do the same." hutch

"I don't see why, I almost caused a war. I'm nothing but trouble, no one would dare say they love me." kate said before she finally ran off.

hutch tried his best to keep up but she was out of sight before he even crossed one of the lakes, but even then, he kept running.

 **WITH ARES AND ANGIE**

"so Angie, do you remember my number one rule?" Ares asked teasing his little sister.

"if you ever end up on an island, always find a way to protect yourself, I'm not five so you don't have to ask me that same question everyday." Angie responded.

"I know, it's just-" Ares said before he heard whimpering. loud whimpering.

it was like someone was terribly upset.

"just what?" Angie asked.

"Angie shhh!" Ares demanded.

"ok ok." Angie whispered.

"you stay here, I'll go check it out." Ares said as he ran towards the sound.

the sound got louder as bolted towards the sound and then suddenly... nothing but silence.

Ares came upon a mountain. He decided to look down. What he saw terrified him, he saw a tan wolf laying lifeless on the ground.

"Angie, we've got to go, someone needs our help." Ares said as ran much faster this time.

he arrived at the body ten minutes later.

just then, a grey wolf with white streaks ran up to them.

"is she ok?" the wolf asked.

"i... I don't know." Ares replied.

"quick, let's get her to the den!" Angie said.

the other two agreed.

Ares tried to pick the tan wolf up but was stopped in his trains.

"I'll carry her, you just make sure nothing tries to hurt us." the grey wolf said.

Ares agreed.

20 minutes later, they arrived at the den.

they grey wolf carefully put the injured wolf down and put his chin oh her side.

"no one can ever replace you." he said as a tear crawled down his chin.

"she's fine, I can tell she's tough." Ares said slightly scaring the grey wolf.

"I hope so, she's the only thing I've ever loved, if only she knew it, this wouldn't have happened." he said.

"hey man, what's your name?" Ares asked.

"I'm hutch and this is kate? what's yours?" hutch asked.

"well I'm Ares and this is my sister." Ares said pointing to himself then at his sister.

"well, do you mind us sleeping here at least until we know that kate is ok and can get back on her feet? it's bad enough that we missed the moonlight howl." hutch said.

"only until she's ready to hunt again." Ares said.

"I'll help hunt anyways, I don't want have the feeling that you are or Kate are in trouble." hutch admitted.

"I said HELP. not hunt alone, that's two dangerous." Ares replied.

"hmm hmm!" Angie coughed.

"of course we care about your well-being to Angie " Ares joked.

"ha...ha" Angie laughed sarcastically.

hutch let out a small giggle.

"come on Ares, let's go hunt."

a few hours later, they arrived with two carribou.

"this is better than the ones in my pack." hutch complimented.

"oh trust me, this is the best place to place to hunt." Angie replied.

"I can see why." hutch said.

hutch kept staring at kate, trying to remember what she looked like just in case she really was dead and he certainly didn't want to forget the love of his life.

 **BACK IN SAW TOOTH NATIONAL PARK**

" Winston, have you seen our daughter?" Eve asked

"no, I'm starting to get worried. I'll send a search party." Winston said.

A few minutes later, Winston had came back with candu and claw.

"they are the only ones I could find." Winston said breathing heavily from the the long run.

"Winston honey, whoever did this, let's rip his tail off and shove it down his throat." Eve threatened.

All Winston could do was stare at her wide-eyed.

a few hours later, Winston and Eve had a meeting with tony and the other leaders.

"I just want to say one thing, if any you wolves have hurt my daughter, I will personally rip out your eyes, shove them down your throat SO YOU CAN SEE ME TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!" Eve threatened, making all wolves jump ten feet into the air.

"aye Winston, why don't you tell your psychopathic wife to cool it." one of the wolves said finally gathering enough courage to say something.

Eve growled at the wolf making him whimper slightly.


End file.
